¿Puedo tomar un sorbo de alcohol?
by Haibaku Ishida
Summary: Len va a salir con Miku, pero le pregunta a sus conocidos si puede tomar alcohol o si es pecado y no debe hacerlo. Lo que le ocurrirá a este chico le sorprenderá. Fanfic de Universo Alternativo Contemporáneo


¿Puedo tomar un sorbo de alcohol?

\- ¡NO! Está prohibido por la ley divina - gritó Al con furia en su rostro - ¡Sépase que los borrachos no heredarán el reino de Dios!

\- ¡No es justo! - gritó Len haciendo pucheros - Nunca en mi vida fui alcohólico. ¿Cómo sabes que me emborracharé por un pequeño sorbo?

\- ¡Porque todos los alcohólicos iniciaron por un pequeño sorbo! ¡Todos! ¿Por qué crees que hay demasiados "Alcohólicos Anónimos" en este mundo? - gritó Al muy furioso - ¡No andes justificando conductas de pecado!

\- ¡Qué insoportable! - gritó Len saliendo muy furioso de la casa de Big Al.

Les pondré en contexto, Len fue invitado a una cita con su amiga Miku Hatsune. El problema era que ella decidió el lugar de la cita... un bar.

Para colmo, Len amaba a Miku, quería conocerla, pero temía cometer errores. ¿Les conté que es cristiano? ¿O por qué le preguntó a Big Al que si podía tomar un sorbo de alcohol?

Así que se fue corriendo... decidió ir a toda la gente que conoce para poder formar un criterio propio y ver si va a tomar la cita.

Primero fue con Meiko, y ella le respondió...

\- ¿Quieres saber si es pecado tomar alcohol? - dijo Meiko totalmente sonrojada por la borrachera

\- ¿Eh? Sí... - dijo Len nervioso

\- ¡Pues claro que lo es, niño mimado! - gritó Meiko levantado su cerveza - ¡Todo lo divertido y placentero es pecado! ¡Por eso no creo en Dios! ¡Sus reglas reprimen a la gente de verdad! ¡Reprimen al pueblo, los hacen sentirse basura y les quitan su dinero! ¿Cress que Dios me ama tal y como soy? ¡ERROR! Si Dios me amara tal y como soy, sus seguidores no me dirían que me iré al infierno. ¡Estúpidos creyentontos, salgan de su ignorancia! - dicho esto, cayó desmayada al suelo, y Kaito se la lleva

\- Lamento este estúpido espectáculo, así es Meiko cuando se emborracha - dijo Kaito totalmente nervioso

\- No hay problema - dijo Len decepcionado

Luego fue con IA, estaban en la biblioteca

\- ¿Un cristiano como yo puede tomar un sorbo de alcohol? - dijo Len

\- No, no creo, más bien creo que es asunto cultural - dijo IA - No soy creyente, pero he estudiado mucho, y por lo que sé, los. cristianos en Alemania suelen tomar alcohol, porque es parte de sus vidas. Te pregunto algo, ¿te has emborrachado?

\- No, simplemente Miku me invitó a un bar - dijo Len sonrojado. - Tengo una cita

\- Oh, ¿y es un bar de mala muerte? - dijo IA y Len niega con la cabeza

\- Es uno decente, dice que ella suele venir ahí para pasar el rato - dijo Len

\- Entonces deberíais pensarlo, a ver qué Dios te dice - dijo IA

Luego se fue con Luka

\- Mira, Len, no es por nada, pero Jesús convirtió el agua en vino - dijo Luka acomodando las cosas de la alacena

\- ¿Y eso es bueno o malo? - dijo Len

\- La Biblia nunca mencionó que Jesús se emborrachó, sólo que convirtió el agua en vino - dijo Luka - Sólo no abuses del alcohol, porque hay gente que por estar bajo los efectos del alcohol comete las peores acciones. Es como el crédito... tener crédito no es pecado, pero endeudarse lo es.

\- Bueno... jejeje - dijo Len riendo

Ya en su casa, Len estaba caminando en círculos mientras pensaba en todo lo que le dijeron Al, Meiko, IA y Luka. ¿Pero sería suficiente que esto de que si está permitido beber alcohol o no arruine la cita con Miku?

\- Nii-cha, ¿qué pasa? - dijo Rin entrando a la habitación como si nada

\- Estoy preocupado- dijo Len nervioso - ¿Crees que pueda tomar alcohol?

\- ¿Es por la cita con la de verde? - dijo Rin riéndose

\- ¡Ya te dije que tiene nombre! - gritó Len molesto por la actitud de su hermana

\- Lo siento, sé que no es nuestra enemiga, pero no todas las cosas convienen - dijo Rin - ¿Para qué quieres que te digan qué debes hacer o no? ¿Quieres demostrar ser un cristiano comprometido? Aprende a pensar por ti mismo.

Esas últimas palabras resonaron en la mente de Len por minutos.

En el baño, Len estaba desnudo mientras se bañaba y todavía seguía pensando en lo último que su hermana le dijo

"¿Quieres demostrar ser un cristiano comprometido? Aprende a pensar por ti mismo"

\- "Rin tiene razón" - pensó Len - "¿Cómo puedo madurar si la gente piensa por mí?"

Ya en el bar donde Len se vería con Miku, que por cierto era un bar muy limpio, con gente decente, Len entró a la puerta principal. Len tenía vestido una camisa larga negra, con una remera amarilla y pantalones café. En una de las mesas estaba Miku, tan hermosa como siempre, vestido azul con una falda corta y grande, pantalones de mezclilla azules y sus típicas coletas. Se vestía muy genial y curiosa. ¿Un pantalón debajo del vestido? Eso sí que se puede ver.

Len se sentó en la misma mesa donde está Miku.

\- Hola - dijo Len nervioso y Miku sonrió - Te ves hermosa

\- Gracias - dijo Miku con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

\- La verdad estaba preocupado por si debía ir o no - dijo Len nervioso

\- ¿Y eso por qué? - dijo Miku curiosa

\- Porque no sabía si debía tomar un sorbo de alcohol - dijo Len avergonzado

Miku se rió ante el comentario de Len, algo que al rubio lo dejó sorprendido

\- ¿Es porque eres cristiano, no? - dijo Miku y Len asiente - Ah, yo también lo soy - Eso hizo que Len se alegre, pero tuvo que guardar la compostura, por lo que se limitó a sonreír - Además, no vengo aquí por el alcohol, sino por la comida que Gakupo prepara

Len abrió los ojos y la boca como platos gigantes. ¿En serio no va Miku por el alcohol?

\- Gakupo trabaja en este bar como chef, y le va bastante bien, y hace platillos deliciosos - dijo Miku sonriendo - Por eso te invité aquí, para que pudieras disfrutar de su comida.

\- Bueno... ya no sé qué decir, jajajaja - se rió Len y Miku con el

Pasaron los minutos, Miku y Len platicaban alegremente y reían ocasionalmente, comieron la comida que Gakupo les preparó y la disfrutaron felizmente.

Al final de la cita, los dos se despidieron y tomaron caminos diferentes. ¿Quién lo diría? Pensó que tendría que tomar alcohol, y tuvo una maravillosa cita. Seguro se volverán a encontrar


End file.
